famanafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Majestas32/The Sunset Discord Memes
am not explaining the memes really (like behind the meme, ruining everything) I am just telling you what they are and their origin. Bavatis - Bavatis is a meme where bavatis, the famanan equivalent of a boat, is praised as a godlike entity, which has been done with the nation who created the thing, Bava, as well. The idea of bavatis being incredibly powerful lead to people stating "ALL HAIL THE BAVATIS REICH". As such a couple of bavatis emotes are available on the discord, quite notably Bavatis-Chan, an interpretation of a bavatis as an anime character. Laxa (don't ban me plz it's just for describing) - Laxa was a meme that sprouted mainly from the user max. In the history of Lasima roleplay map game, a user had his country's capital be named the word. Some people found the name humorous and started to write it everywhere. A "form" for the meme was made, in which the ":yom:" emote, an emote featuring a bikini girl with a yomtanian face on it, was plastered after the name. The meme was spammed on every channel so much that it was eventually banned by Sunset himself. Yomtanian Face - Slightly related to Laxa is the Yomtanian Face, taken from the official Yomtanian art by Sunset. The face of the character seemed humurous and thus was made an emote that immediately got posted here and there on the server. It led to the creation of the #yomtanian-chain channel, where the :yom: emote that was used for Laxa came about. It is sometimes posted for no reason at all in the server. Oof - Oof is a meme that came from Roblox, with it being the death sound, it is a widespread meme that has stayed for quite the while within the mapping community as a whole. Within Sunset's server, it has led to the creation of a related meme. Oofum - A combination of Oof and "um", the ending of most nationiums within the "edgy" type of mapping videos, it is often typed after a person checks their rank on #bots-commands. Usually if their rank is near going up or has barely passed their last rank up. Canadianmapping3 - A new meme, this meme sprouted from the hilarious posts by user Canadianmapping3, known for their inconsistencies and massive amount grammatical errors and several discord members starting to meme it. The meme itself can be simply described as posting a message made by him that is humurous in nature or using 2 other "sub-memes". These are "The Fuck" and "Look dude". The Fuck - The Fuck is a post made by Canadianmapping3 on the Famana wiki page, made for seemingly no reason as it is not a reply and just a regular comment. It is used in a "When you x" meme format, in which the post is put in at the end. Look dude - A shortening of the message "Look dude I was Asking how long we’ll be episode 27 come out in History of Famana Oh my Fucking god dude!!!", this was posted as a response to Simplenoise8 in this thread. This has since been memed in a way much similar to "The Fuck", although in slightly different contexts and not as much. Category:Blog posts